The Scarlet Heart Smuggler
by dinosaur5
Summary: A tale from an unlikely little Ravenclaw, stolen from Hogwarts, bereaved of her mother father, and now in the hands of a gang of Snatchers, gambling with the Ministry to preserve the life of her father. Read on to hear how this feisty girl with an extraordinary gift fights for her freedom, the life of her loved ones, and unsuspectingly falls for a mysterious Snatcher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi!  
**__I'm Sarah. This is my take on the fascinating Scabior who made an unforgettable appearance in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Funny how such a small character could leave such a remarkable impact on the fluttering hearts of Harry Potter fans world-wide. Here is my own tale from the point of view of an unlikely little Ravenclaw, stolen from Hogwarts, bereaved of her mother and father, and now in the hands of a gang of Snatchers, gambling with the Ministry to preserve the life of her father. Read on to hear how this feisty girl with an extraordinary gift fights for her freedom, the life of her loved ones, and unsuspectingly falls for a mysterious Snatcher with a red streak in his tangled hair. But beware it might get kinky._

Chapter One

"Katherine Jane Harper!" A short toad-like woman dressed from head to toe in the most appalling shade of pink read the name contemptibly from a file she held in her stumpy fingers. "22 years-old. Graduate of Hogwarts. Half-blood." She paused dramatically allowing the echo of her last words to bounce off the dark bricks of the hearing room. Distantly, the sound of a woman screaming could be heard along with the protests of a man.

Katherine sat up as straight as she could under all the chains of the chair she was in. She didn't remove her gaze from Dolores Umbridge's narrowing eyes as her interrogation began.

"Your father was Mr. David M. Harper, half-blood, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your mother, Mrs. Margaret J. Harper, a...muggle-born, am I correct?" Umbridge spoke the last few words as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Correct." Katherine gathered all the strength she could find as the screams suddenly grew louder.

"I see." Umbridge dropped the file onto her desk and drew her full attention to Katherine's face. "Katherine. Is it true that your mother failed to register under the Muggle-Born Registration Commission?"

The screams grew louder. Fighting back tears, Katherine spoke, "I am not aware."

"Are you sure Miss Harper? I would think that any witch such as your mother would do everything she could to set an example for her daughter," Umbridge stated sarcastically, "by obeying _the law_."

Katherine did everything she could to keep her voice from shaking, "I told you. I am not aware of my mother's dealings with this...registration."

"You. Are. Lying. Miss Harper," Umbridge whispered. "And one mustn't tell lies. Your mother has been caught. Your little games are over. She is being subjected to dementors as we speak for avoiding registration and you and your filthy father will be sent to Azkaban for the hiding of a wanted muggle-born."

Tears openly streamed down Katherine's face as the shrieks abruptly stopped. _Mother._ Blood rushed to her cheeks as her mind raced. _How can I get out of this? I can't go to Azkaban. I'll die just like her._

"You are dismissed Miss Harper. Munch! Take her away!" A man came forward and began unlatching her chains.

"Wait!" Katherine threw her now freed hand in the air as Umbridge flicked through a new stack of files on her desk.

"I have lots of meetings to get to Miss Harper and I don't appreciate time-wasters." She waved her hand lazily for Munch to force the girl out of the room.

"Please! I have something to offer that could be of assistance to the Ministry!"

"Oh do you? And what might that be?" Umbridge raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"I have a gift. I can...sense people. I know if someone is hiding or lurking even if they are guarded by charms, wards, invisibility––"

"You silly girl, anyone can cast homenum revelio."

"Please just let me explain! My power is stronger than that. I don't need a wand to do it and I can sense people from miles away. If I want to know where someone is I just think it and I am led towards them. Perhaps I could be of help to the Ministry?" Umbridge stared quietly for a moment, thinking.

"Prove it."

Katherine stared straight back. She pointed to the corner of the room not breaking her gaze.

"There's a man over there in that corner. He's been there this whole time." Umbridge raised her eyebrows. She flicked her wand removing the disillusionment charm revealing a man sitting wide-eyed in a chair.

"Go on."

"There are three people approaching this room right now. They are about to come in." Sure enough, two men walked in the chamber dragging a desperate muggle-born in their arms.

"Sorry to disturb Ms. Umbridge but we've just caught a load of undesirables. I think you'll want to take a look," said one of the men restraining the captive.

"Yes, yes, just sit him over there. I'll get to him in a minute," she instructed, "Is there anything else Miss Harper?"

"Yes," said Katherine growing in confidence, "They really did catch a lot today. There are fifteen undesirables walking two floors above your head." Katherine coolly raised her chin daring the fat woman to doubt her observations.

"Hm," the woman squeaked, "I believe your little talent has worked in your favor today."

Katherine was relieved but her body was still tense and suspicious._ Anything but Azkaban. Perhaps I'll be working in the Ministry dungeons keeping an eye on new captives..._Umbridge cut her thoughts short.

"I am placing you in a team of Snatchers. I trust you know who they are seeing as they are the ones who found you," Katherine nodded slowly, "You will help them target and locate undesirables, muggle-borns, or anything they are assigned to find. You will travel with them, sleep with them, eat with them, and obey their orders. You are not required to capture anyone, only locate. And I will not tolerate any funny business like trying to escape. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Katherine breathed.

"You are lucky Miss Harper. Your abilities have earned you your freedom. The same can't be said for your father and I would be only too happy to worsen his fate, should you spoil yours," hissed Umbridge.

Katherine gulped and began to panic as Umbridge started to move on to her next victim.

"But my wand!" Katherine stammered, "I – I can't apparate without my wand."

"Munch! Fetch her wand and take her upstairs to meet her new team," Umbridge shouted.

The man released the last few chains from her feet and led Katherine out the door. As they left the chamber, a stern, blonde-haired man walked briskly past them supposedly to meet with Umbridge. Katherine recognized him as Yaxley, a Death Eater.

They stopped by a large desk with locked cabinets just outside the hearing room. Munch unlocked one of the cabinets and withdrew her wand. Katherine eyed it longingly but Munch didn't give it to her yet.

Suddenly Yaxley walked back out of the hearing room and towards the desk.

"I'll take it from here, Munch," said Yaxley with a thick Scottish accent. Umbridge had obviously informed Yaxley of her situation. Munch handed him Katherine's wand and he slipped it into the inside pocket of his coat.

Yaxley led Katherine through the winding tunnels, passageways, and stairs of the Ministry until they had finally reached the Atrium. There was a large commotion as the lobby was flooded with struggling prisoners held by big, smirking men with red sashes tied to their upper left arms.

"Oi! Are any of you with Greyback?" Yaxley's voice boomed over the chaos.

"I am," came a rough voice from somewhere in the crowd. _Oh no. Of all the Snatchers in the world...not Greyback._ But to Katherine's surprise, it was not the hairy werewolf that emerged from the crowd but a tall man with wild brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He walked elegantly but proudly through the crowd in an outfit that would have looked ridiculous on anyone who wasn't as confident as he. Dark plaid pants, a long black leather coat, a pink scarf, and a single red streak running through the tangles of his hair. Katherine let out a sigh of relief seeing as this man was nothing like Greyback.

"Ah, Scabior. This is Katherine. Katherine Harper. She will be joining you and your team. She has a special talent for locating people," stated Yaxley.

Katherine felt like she couldn't breathe as the man named Scabior walked closer revealing his beautifully carved face and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She hadn't expected a dirty Snatcher to have a face as handsome as his. Scabior gave her a once over starting at her toes and ending directly in her eyes.

"Now, she's not a Snatcher," Yaxley continued, "but you will treat her as one on your team, understand?" Scabior frowned.

"A moment please?" Scabior glanced at Katherine who backed away to allow them to talk privately.

"I don' need any help from a girl. She's just gonna be extra baggage to keep track of. It's enough to have to keep the rest of the team in line," Scabior insisted. Yaxley straightened up, glaring at Scabior.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've only had three catches this week. I see that as a clear indication for some needed improvements," Yaxley hissed.

"But ––," began Scabior stepping on Yaxley's last bit of patience.

"If you plan on keeping your job, sir, I would suggest you take orders without question," bossed Yaxley. Scabior glared indignantly but kept his mouth shut.

"Katherine is going to help you target people in hiding faster, reducing idle wanderings in the woods," stated Yaxley turning back to Katherine, "And I don't think she'll be bad company either."

Scabior let his gaze fall onto her once again. Underneath the dark circles and tear stains on her cheeks, she really was beautiful. Her fair skin was framed by auburn hair that fell into curls down her back. He noticed he was a head taller than her as she looked back at him with glossy hazel eyes.

"Here's her wand to give her when you get back to camp. She knows to follow your orders and she's been properly warned not to try and escape," Yaxley taunted, "But if you do run into any trouble with her, feel free to remind her of her father in Azkaban," his eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to Katherine's, "One little mishap, and the dementors might not be so kind to Mr. Harper." Scabior grabbed Katherine's arm and began to leave.

"Oh and Scabior," Yaxley reached into his pocket as Scabior turned back around, "It would probably be best if she wore this, just so people don't ask questions." He handed Scabior a red sash who stuffed it in his own leather coat.

And with that, Scabior grabbed her arm once again and they disapparated out of the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Katherine opened her eyes again, she was deep inside a forest seeing only trees in every direction. Quickly she realized she was still gripping Scabior's arm tightly. The events of the day had weakened her and it was nice to have such a strong arm to hold on to. But coming to her senses, she released his arm and began to take in her surroundings. Lost in the silence of the forest, she had almost forgotten Scabior was there until –

"Well, go on, show me this incredible power of yours," Scabior said sarcastically, "Lead us back to camp."

Katherine had not expected to be tested this soon but certainly didn't appreciate the disbelief in his voice.

"This way." Without hesitation, she began walking in the direction her instincts told her. _Alright three men up here and one is lurking a bit farther off._ She marched confidently through the leaves as Scabior followed. It was November and the chilly wind whispered through the trees. Katherine pulled her jacket tighter. It had just come to her attention that these were the only clothes she had. _Great._

Up ahead they could hear voices and the crackling of a fire. Soon a campsite came into view. Two men sat around a campfire with three tents surrounding. One man came out of one of the tents and said, "Oi, Scabior's back!"

"Who've you got there, boss?" yelled one of the men sitting by the fire.

"This 'ere is Katherine, gents. She's gonna be tagging along with us for a while so behave yourselves," Scabior ordered.

"Oooh we're in the presence of a lady!" Teased one of the men while making a fake curtsy.

"Shall I go pick you some wildflowers, m'lady?" Mocked another. Katherine took a hesitant step towards Scabior who was the only one not snickering.

"Oh, knock it off you dim pricks," growled Scabior, "You know why she's here? The Ministry thinks we're low on catches so all of you best get off your lazy arses before we all get sacked!"

The men grumbled and left it alone not wanting to cause a bigger argument.

"Come on," Scabior walked Katherine to one of the tents with his hand on her shoulder. The tent was small with two beds inside. One of the beds was made up and looked like it had never been used, the same couldn't be said about the other.

"You'll be staying in my tent for now," mumbled Scabior, "But don't look at this as an opportunity to do anything girly." Katherine huffed. She didn't need this man's attitude after everything that had happened to her today. Her mother was dead, for goodness sakes, and her father could be on his way to the same fate.

"You can put your things on your bed," Scabior pointed to the clean bed and began to leave the tent. _Don't let him push you around Katherine. Be strong._

"I don't really have any _things_ to put on my bed, now do I?" Katherine stated matter-of-factly, "Nor do I have my wand." Scabior spun around to face her.

"Well 'scuse me your highness but I didn't really expect to be having visitors in _my_ camp. You're lucky to even have a place to sleep, you know that!" barked Scabior.

"Well I didn't exactly sign up for this either! It wasn't my decision so don't start taking your temper out on me!" yelled Katherine, "Have you any idea what kind of day I've had? I listened to dementors kiss my mother and now my father is as good as dead too. I have _nothing_!"

Scabior was about to say something in retort but he stopped himself. Perhaps it was the look on her face or the tears brimming in her eyes. But something made him pause. Taking a deep breath he said, "You're right," walking over to her slowly, he reached inside his pocket and withdrew her wand, "Here," He handed it to her, "We'll be going back to the Ministry tomorrow and we'll get you some clothes there."

The sudden change in atmosphere caught Katherine off guard. He stood only inches away from her.

"Thank you," she managed to say trying to tear her eyes away from the darkness of his.

He turned to leave the tent and said, "Dinner's outside," as he walked out to the fire leaving her breathless once again. What was it about him that made her feel this way? At first she wanted to slap him but next she was ready to jump in his arms. The way he looked at her, it was almost longingly, as if he was restraining himself...from hurting her or hugging her, she couldn't tell. _Get a hold of yourself Katherine._

Back outside at the campfire, Scabior sat down on one of the benches. He couldn't quit thinking about what had just happened. One minute he wanted to strangle her but the next all he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her. She wasn't like other women. He knew she was hurting inside, but still she managed to maintain composure and confidence. She wasn't scared of him, or at least she tried not to show it which made her irresistible to him. _Snap out of it Scabior, don't get involved._

Katherine turned her attention to the wand she held in her hands. Her wand. Mahogany, eleven inches, dragon heartstring. It felt good to hold it, to feel the magic flowing through her fingers as she cast a simple levitation spell to a small leaf on the tent floor. Katherine sat on her new bed and lay down feeling exhaustion sweep over her. She was about to doze when the smell of food cooking made her desire for a meal overpower her desire to sleep.

Timidly, Katherine stepped out of the tent trying to see where the scent came from. All the men were gathered round the fire eating some meat that had obviously been roasting there. Scabior caught her eye and patted the seat next to him on the bench. She walked towards him and sat down avoiding the stares from the other men. It was beginning to grow dark outside and she knew that there was still someone lurking out in the woods near the campsite.

"Like I said boys, this here is Katherine," Scabior announced, "The Ministry thought it best she start helping us out so I want you all to treat her as one of the crew, you get me?" The men nodded, a little more interested in the food. Scabior pointed to each of the men telling Katherine their names.

"This is Todd, that's Campbell, and this one is Brooks." Katherine nodded politely at each man.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" she asked pointing in the direction of the unidentified person in the woods.

"Oh yeah, Greyback's on the team too," Scabior said grimly, "Sure you've heard of 'im." Scabior saw a shadow of worry fall upon Katherine's face and quickly added, "But don' worry, I won't let 'im touch you. I promise." By the earnest look in his eye, Katherine knew he meant it.

"Here, eat this," Scabior handed her a plate of food to which she took eagerly.

"All we got is firewhiskey," snickered Todd as he handed her a mug.

"No matter," she said and quickly transfigured the whiskey into a warm cup of tea. Todd's smile faded when he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

Katherine finished her meal and sipped her tea quietly as the other men exchanged jokes and banter. It soon became dark and she found herself shivering from the cold. She wanted to go back into the tent but she was afraid to be in there by herself with Greyback still milling about. She felt much safer beside Scabior and his promise of protection – though she was still cautious of him.

Scabior must have noticed her shivering because only a moment later he wrapped his leather coat around her leaving his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya alright love?" he asked softly. Katherine nodded, smiling weakly. Surprised by his power over her, she leaned in closer to him, his arm wrapping around her tighter. She enjoyed his warmth for only a few minutes when she suddenly sensed Greyback moving towards the camp. Only moments later, she felt the chill of his breath run down her neck.

"And who might this pretty thing be," purred the werewolf as he stealthily sat down beside Katherine, his stench filling her nostrils. Scabior flinched as Greyback appeared.

"Dammit Fenrir!" exclaimed Scabior removing his arm from Katherine, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well our little guest here didn't seem to be frightened at all," said the wolf as he twisted a piece of her hair. Katherine froze, not knowing what to do except sit very still hoping he would leave.

"Hands off Greyback. She's not yours to play with," warned Scabior, "This is Katherine. She's part of the team now. She'll be helping us find undesirables." Greyback had hardly backed off an inch. Scabior noticed that familiar greedy look in his eye.

"And she'll be sleeping in _my_ tent so don' be gettin' any ideas," said Scabior threateningly. Greyback stood up and marched away muttering under his breath.

Every muscle in Katherine's body was tense and she didn't relax until she saw Greyback disappear behind one of the tents. The other men yawned and began to head for their own tents.

"Best be off to bed," Scabior said helping Katherine up, "Big day for you tomorrow." He walked her to the tent noticing her glance in the direction where Greyback had disappeared.

"Don' worry about 'im," said Scabior reassuringly, "I'm keeping watch tonight."

"Goodnight," said Katherine unable to take her eyes off the man in front of her.

"G'night love," he said with a grin leaving her alone in the tent with hundreds of questions circling her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katherine slept fitfully that night and when she did sleep her dreams were filled with nightmares of her mother's screams. She awoke several times panting and covered in sweat. She finally began to doze off when she was suddenly awoken by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up Kate! Time to go!"

Katherine rolled over struggling to see who had disturbed her through her sleepy eyes. _Scabior._

"Get up!" he said with one final nudge, "We've got a lot to do today." Katherine sat up, grabbed her jacket and her wand, and followed Scabior out of the tent. Everyone else was already up.

"Alright this is how it's gonna work," said Scabior to Katherine as she joined the group, "We know the general area of our targets so we're gonna apparate together and then you're gonna help us find 'em once we get there. When we find 'em, the rest of us will take it from there so no interfering. Got it?" Katherine nodded. Her stomach churned at the thought of what these men might do to the victims she led them to.

"Oh and you better wear this," Scabior pulled out the red sash from his pocket and tied it around Katherine's arm, "Don' want people askin' questions."

"Let's go!" shouted Brooks. The men apparated one by one. Scabior withdrew his wand, grabbed Katherine's waist, and apparated behind them. They landed in a forest very similar to the one they had just left. The last thing Katherine wanted to do was disappoint the team so she immediately let go of Scabior's arm and began listening to her senses. But she was somewhat distracted as Scabior's hand had yet to leave her waist. She turned to look at him but saw him examining the area.

"Where's Todd?" Scabior asked suspiciously.

"He was with us when we left," stated Campbell. A few seconds later, there came a popping sound and Todd appeared...holding a piece of toast. Scabior glared at him angrily.

"What? I got hungry!" Todd said shrugging his shoulders. Scabior finally let go of Katherine's waist and marched over to him.

"This is work, Todd," said Scabior fuming, "We don't have time for pigs like you to lounge about enjoying hearty meals."

"But ––"

"Do your job!" Scabior snarled while the other two men snickered at Todd being told off.

"Oh shut it," Todd muttered in their direction. Scabior turned back to Katherine who had already started leading the way.

"There are three people this way. They aren't moving," she said trying to change the subject.

"Well you heard her. Get a move on!" said Scabior losing his patience. He and Greyback brought up the rear as they trekked through the woods. After a few minutes of walking, Campbell decided to speak.

"I don' see nobody," he said ignorantly.

"That's because we've got about a mile and half more to go," snapped Katherine.

"How do ya know that?"

"I – I just do. It's my gift I suppose. That's why I'm here."

"So lemme get this straight," said Brooks walking into the conversation, "The Ministry sent you to help us because you've got this magic power that can find people from miles away?"

"Pretty wicked, if you ask me," chimed Todd.

"Uh, well, it's a little more complicated than that..." said Katherine not wanting to go into detail.

"It's alright darlin'," said Brooks moving closer to her as they continued walking through the woods, "You can tell me." Brooks was definitely moving too far into her comfort zone. He was about to put his arm around her when –

"Hands _off_, Brooks," ordered Scabior, "That goes for all of you."

Brooks and the other two backed off muttering under their breath. "What's gotten into him?" "I dunno." "It's probably the girl." "How come he gets the girl?"

"Because you guys are idiots," said Greyback shoving past them. Shocked that Greyback had been eavesdropping, the three of them kept their mouths shut for the rest of the journey.

Fenrir strode past Katherine and took the lead as he quickly caught the scent of the undesirables. He then disappeared into the woods. The rest of them walked along in silence. Katherine could tell they were getting close. Soon Greyback came bounding back.

"I can smell them," he said panting, "but I can't see them. They must have wards protecting them."

Scabior thought for a minute. He turned to Katherine.

"You can tell their exact position?" he asked.

"Yes."

Scabior put his hand to his chin thinking.

"I've got an idea," he said finally, "Kate I need you to act as a trap. Go up to the edge of the wards and start making a scene. Fake a limp, cough up blood just make yourself look injured and then faint or something. Whoever's hiding is gonna come out to see if you're alright. Then the rest of us will snatch 'em. Make sense?"

Everyone looked pretty satisfied with the plan, except Katherine.

"What if they don't fall for it?" she asked.

"Don' be silly," said Scabior walking to her side, "Any man would come out of hiding to rescue a pretty thing like you." Katherine was speechless. He took out his wand and muttered a few charms making her neck look bruised and her shirt look bloodied. Then he untied the red sash from her arm.

"I'll be right here," he winked. Katherine gulped. She thought she would just be sitting on the sidelines. But Scabior was playing her like a pawn. And she was letting him. She recalled her father's words of wisdom: _Whatever you do, do your best_. Katherine took a deep breath and began walking towards the invisible hiding place. _Showtime._

Katherine checked behind her. No one was there. Nothing. Those Snatchers sure did know how to hide. She limped into the clearing. She could sense the three people walking about beneath the wards. She needed to get their attention. She fell against a tree and let out a yelp of pain while clutching her side. They stopped moving. Katherine limped closer to the edge of the wards wincing in pain. Clutching to another tree, she made one final move and dramatically fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and groaned. She could tell someone was moving towards her. _This may actually work_. A man suddenly became visible and crouched down to take a look at Katherine.

"Hey guys! She's hurt!" shouted the man. Katherine looked up at him summoning her best tears. The man looked tired and cold. He was unshaven with dark circles under his eyes. Soon two other men came out to help her...but it was too late.

"Well, well, who've we got here," came Scabior's voice. He agilely jumped from the tree he had been hiding in as the rest of the Snatchers surrounded the shocked men. Scabior reached down and helped Katherine up.

"Quite an actress, isn't she gents?" Scabior taunted. The Snatchers chuckled as they closed in on the unsuspecting victims.

"Names?" Scabior unfolded a long piece of shabby parchment. The men stood there still stunned by what had happened and looked hopelessly at the Snatchers.

"Please, I – I," one man pleaded. The Snatchers only sneered.

"Drop your wands," commanded Scabior. Defeated, the men dropped them and Campbell picked them up.

"Don't make me ask again," Scabior said sternly, "_Names_!" The men just stared with their mouths open. Scabior looked back at his team and tilted his head towards their victims signaling the Snatchers to use force. Katherine backed away and watched from behind a tree. _Don't interfere_.

The Snatchers kicked the men in the back, pulled their arms behind them, and threw them to their knees.

"Roger! I'm Roger Collins," cried one man.

"Oh really?" said Scabior menacingly, "I don' think he's tellin' the truth. Crucio!" The man writhed on the ground. Katherine turned away as she heard the man's painful howls.

"Try again," growled Scabior. The power he had over this man, the power he held in his wand, it felt so good. The man coughed and panted.

"Andrew," he said out of breath, "Andrew Griffiths."

"Ryan Griffiths," said another.

"Scott Griffiths," said the last one.

"That's better," said Scabior satisfied matching the names to his list.

"How sweet! A filthy little mudblood family!" jeered Brooks.

"Kate! C'mere!" Scabior shouted. Katherine emerged from behind the tree feeling sick.

"Are there any more here?" he asked. Katherine shook her head. He noticed how pale she suddenly looked.

"Right. To the Ministry with 'em," said Scabior as he grabbed hold of Katherine. The other Snatchers seized each of the prisoners and they all disapparated from the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Snatchers walked proudly through the Ministry Atrium flaunting their catches. They handed in their prisoners in exchange for gold, bags full of it. Katherine didn't receive any. Her payment was freedom from Azkaban but the other men looked at her questionably.

"We'll meet you back at camp," said Scabior as the other men turned to leave, "Kate and I 'ave got business to do." They nodded and Scabior motioned for Katherine to follow him. He walked up to a dark haired man who was sifting through some papers.

"Hey Adam," said Scabior.

"Scabior! How's it goin' mate?" said Adam looking up from his papers.

"Pretty good. Just caught a few mudbloods today," he said, "You?"

"Eh, not so well," said Adam in a hushed voice, "Ministry's really gettin' suspicious. Just yesterday three people were sacked from the Portkey Office. It's rough times, man, rough times."

He glanced at Katherine.

"Who's this," Adam asked. He noticed the bruises on her body and the blood on her shirt.

"You haven't got too rough with her, eh Scabby?" Adam elbowed Scabior, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Scabior smirked, "Nah, this is Katherine," he pulled her in next to him, "She was just putting on an act for the undesirables. And she did a bloody good job of it too.

Adam chuckled, "So who'd you catch?"

"Griffiths brothers."

"Nice, well I suppose you want some new clothes, Katherine?"

"Yeah," she said, "If it's not too much trouble."

"Here," said Adam pulling out a small sack from the desk, "Undetectable extension charm. It's got everything you need. You might have to make a few adjustments though, since you're so thin.

"Thank you," said Katherine taking the bag.

"Be seein' you," said Scabior.

"See ya," said Adam.

Then he and Katherine apparated back to camp.

"Well, I'd say it was a pretty good day," said Todd with his feet propped up counting his gold. Scabior sat down next to the campfire while Katherine headed for her tent.

"Agreed," said Campbell.

"Yeah thanks to Kate," said Brooks. Katherine smiled politely but kept walking.

"'Cept she didn't get any gold," commented Campbell.

"Yeah hold up, you've got some explainin' to do," said Todd curiously.

"Oh well, uh, it's a long story," said Katherine trying to think up an excuse.

"We've got time. Come sit down," said Brooks.

"I really should get cleaned up," Katherine replied holding out her bloody hands, "I'm a mess."

"Well you better tell us eventually," grumbled Campbell.

Katherine hurried into her tent, glad she had avoided that conversation. Besides, she couldn't wait to change into some other clothes. She began pulling out everything in the sack. A coat, a jacket, a t-shirt, some jeans, some flannel pants, a blanket, a bar of soap...soap? At that moment, nothing sounded better than a bath. Katherine quickly put on a t-shirt and jeans using her wand to shrink them to her size. Then she looked back at her dirty hands. Sure, she could use magic to get it off but the feeling of water rushing over her would be much more relaxing...

Scabior couldn't take it any more. These idiots were driving him insane. All they talked about was the last barmaid they slept with and what they were going to do with all the gold they just got. Fenrir was starting to sound like better company than these dickheads. He wondered what Katherine was doing. He truly was impressed by her today. He knew he put a lot of pressure on her but she handled it, and he liked that. He liked telling her what to do. He liked how she tried to prove herself to him and succeeded. He liked how she walked when he challenged her. He liked how she could be shy and confident at the same time. He liked how he could make her speechless, breathless. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know her story and he knew he could get her to tell him.

Scabior got up and went to his tent. Katherine was sitting on her bed carefully attempting to get the blood out of the shirt in her hands with her wand. She had almost finished when –

"You missed a spot." Katherine jumped. Scabior was standing in the tent entrance with that adorable half-grin on his gorgeous face.

"Oh, I didn't see you," said Katherine turning slightly red. She had been so wrapped up in cleaning her shirt she didn't even hear her instincts telling her that someone was approaching.

"Here let me help you," he said walking over and sitting next to her on the bed and pulling out his wand. He took the shirt from her and put it aside. Then he slowly pulled her stained hands into his lap softly stroking them. Though his hands were rough, he had the most gentle touch. He whispered some spells and the blood began to disappear. He let go of her hands only to delicately sweep her hair behind her back exposing her neck. He whispered a few more spells making the bruises slowly fade away.

"That's better," Scabior said as he softly caressed her neck with his thumb. He let his hand trail down to her collarbone as he stared at her, thinking. Katherine dared not look in his eyes knowing she would fall in his trap if she did.

"So why did the Ministry send you," he asked, "honestly. He released her neck and continued to stroke her hands. _So that's why he's doing this. He wants answers._ Katherine drew her hands away from him.

"You think you can get me to talk just by holding my hand?" Katherine said smartly. It was partly true. Scabior did want her to tell him but he took every chance he could to touch her. To get her to trust him. He took her hands again.

"Is it working?" he said with a grin. Katherine rolled her eyes but let him hold her hands.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she said looking away from him.

"Oh come on," he said leaning closer to make her look back at him, "You're gonna tell me eventually." Katherine stared at him for a moment, thinking, then realized he was probably right.

She sighed, "My mum was muggle-born. My dad's half-blood," Katherine spoke slowly and chose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal too much. She was still hesitant to trust Scabior.

"When the Ministry started the muggle-born registration, Dad knew it was a death-sentence. We went into hiding for a few months when a crew of Snatchers found us. When we got to the Ministry, the dementors – they..." Katherine took a deep breath fighting back tears, "they kissed her. I – I heard it. The whole thing. I think it was more painful than it would have been to watch." Katherine could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as her eyes glossed over, but not a single tear dropped.

"Me and Dad were sentenced to Azkaban but I bargained my way out after I told them about my gift. That's when they sent me here and that's why I don't get gold for people you snatch. My payment is my freedom from Azkaban," she said quietly keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She was incredibly proud of herself for not bursting into tears. Scabior was quiet never letting go of her hands.

"I was in Azkaban for 12 years," he said finally, "It's the most terrible place you can imagine. I made a bargain quite like you did," he paused and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm glad you're here and not there." Katherine suddenly became very curious.

"What made them release you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"They needed quick and strong people who could track. I was one of the few who hadn't gone mad in there so they let me join Greyback.

"They just let anyone who wasn't mad become a Snatcher?"

"Yep, just about."

"That explains why most of them are so dumb...except you of course," Katherine said lightly. Scabior chuckled in agreement.

"Well I have seen 'em send a few of the idiots back to Azkaban. If it wasn't for my sense of smell, my speed, my navigation skills, my dashing good looks, I'd probably be back there," he said jokingly. They both laughed together. To Katherine, it seemed like it had been forever since she had had a real laugh. And it surprised her that it was Scabior who made her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Katherine had fallen to sleep before Scabior had even gone into the tent that night. She had drifted off while thinking about their conversation earlier that day. He was such a flirt and a bit cocky. But he had obviously been able to get what he wanted for years because of it. She could tell that he knew how much power he had over her and she was a little ashamed for giving in and telling him so much. But at the same time she felt like she could trust him. Besides, it felt surprisingly good to talk to someone. It was like a weight had been lifted.

When she woke up, the team did about the same thing they had done the day before. Except this time, their victims weren't hidden beneath wards and Katherine had led them straight to them. The Snatchers usually beat them into admitting their names or blood-status and they would whisk them off to the Ministry to collect their gold.

The next few days continued the same pattern. Katherine had taken to finding the nearest tree once they reached their destination and hiding behind it until it was time to go to the Ministry. She couldn't stand to watch the Snatchers torture their prey. Scabior could be particularly cruel, holding the cruciatus curse for minutes and thrashing them till they could hardly stand on their own. The most horrifying experiences were when Scabior let Greyback finish a few people off.

Scabior's team was soon catching more muggle-borns and undesirables than any other Snatchers and they were making more gold than anybody too. But as the Snatcher's pride increased, so did Katherine's feeling of guilt. She watched the innocent muggle-borns being drug away and knew that it was her fault. _She_ had led the Snatchers to them. She watched them be tortured and she let it happen. _How could I have been so selfish? What would mum say?_ She began to regret her treaty she made but knew that it was too late. The Ministry would never let her go now that there were more muggle-borns being caught than ever.

It took everything inside her not to pull out her wand against the Snatchers as she watched them taunt their catches. But she thought of her father suffering in Azkaban. She didn't want to make his fate any worse. Besides… maybe one day she could see him again. At times, she wanted to go right up to Scabior and smack him hard across the face. He loved the power, she could see it in his eyes and Katherine knew that if she were going to make things any easier for the muggle-borns, it would have to start with him.

But strangely, Katherine had grown quite close to Scabior over the past few days. When she was with him, she felt safe, protected. Knowing how malicious Scabior could be, Katherine liked being on the side where the curses were being shot away from her and she didn't want to know what it was like on the other side. This only made her want to be near him and she got the feeling that he felt the same way. For instance, she could apparate perfectly well on her own, but somehow she always ended up wrapped in his arms whenever they disappeared. He even started taking her with him to Gringott's while the other men wasted their gold away at pubs.

Inside, Katherine felt very torn. She could almost say she was falling for him whenever they were together. But she hated the way he treated the muggle-borns. Could she convince him to change? Every magazine she had ever read as a teenager told her "no", but she was still willing to try and this was the only way she could ease her guilt.

Katherine woke up early one day and decided to go outside. Grabbing a jacket and a scarf, she walked past Scabior sleeping soundly in the tent. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky had a pink-orange glow above the thick forest.

Scabior heard Katherine get up. He waited a few minutes then dressed and followed her outside. She was standing by a tree looking up at the sky as it slowly brightened for the coming day. She knew he was there but she didn't turn around. He came and stood next to her looking in the same direction as her.

"Mornin' beautiful," he said noticing how her hair turned golden in the sunlight.

"Morning." Katherine kept looking at the color-changing sky. She finally turned to look at him surprised he had already dressed.

"Hey we match," she said pointing out her plaid flannel pajama pants. Scabior smiled looking down at his own plaid pants. Katherine examined his clothes more carefully.

"Where'd you get this," she asked tugging at his pink scarf. She knew there had to be a reason for a man which such a tough aura to wear such a feminine scarf.

"I found it," he said toying with the end of the scarf, "I was in the woods one day tracking some mudbloods. It was wrapped around a tree and I thought it must signal the location of a campsite. But I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere. It had the strongest scent and I could smell it nearby but I knew that whoever was there was hidden under wards. It's been my goal to catch them ever since."

"Hm," said Katherine as she began to walk back to the fire. He followed her expecting her to say more.

"What is it?" he asked as they sat down beside the fire.

"I just don't really see the point of it all," she said vaguely.

"The point of what?"

"Why do you do this? I mean, I know it's for the gold but you seem to take it all pretty seriously."

"Well, it's my job."

"Does your job say that you have to torture everyone you capture?" Katherine wasn't sure the reaction she would get.

"What are you getting at?" Scabior looked at her suspiciously.

"I asked you first."

"How d'you expect me to catch anyone if they're fightin' back?"

"I know but you don't have to kill them," Katherine looked down.

"Who said anything about killin'?"

"I saw what you let Fenrir do the other night," Katherine said quietly, "He tore that man to shreds." Scabior sighed.

"Listen. You've got to understand werewolves," he said carefully, "If you don't let them have their way every once in a while, they get really pissed and...violent." Scabior paused making sure she was listening.

"It's for your protection. I've seen werewolves turn on their own families before. And I've seen a few mudbloods get pretty nasty too." Scabior looked over at Katherine noticing the worried look on her face, "Don' worry. We can't have our most valuable player get hurt. I'll make sure of that." Scabior patted her on the back but she still felt uneasy. Had she even gotten through to him?

Katherine monitored Scabior carefully. The only change she noticed was that he seemed to be saying "crucio" less. But he still ended up using brute force on most of the victims. Maybe he had listened to her a little? Or maybe he was right and this was the only way..._What are you thinking Katherine? The only way? You're turning into one of them._

But it was partly true. She could outrun everyone except Scabior...and Greyback doesn't count. She had had to defend herself several times against angry undesirables. She had even blocked countless curses that were being launched towards the brainless trio, Brooks, Todd, and Campbell. And Katherine had started using her talent in other ways than just locating.

One afternoon while they were sprinting after several muggle-borns, Katherine used her senses to apparate to the exact position of the escapees. Her instincts were so accurate that she cut them off completely, allowing the other Snatchers to catch up and finish them off.

"That was brilliant what you did back there," Scabior said to her later that night around the campfire, "You're practically one of us now."

Katherine tried to smile at the compliment but she felt her stomach drop. She was reminded of her dream to be an Auror...not a Snatcher. _I guess this is good practice._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a long day of snatching the team went back to camp. They had only settled down for a few minutes when an owl flew in carrying three letters, one for Greyback, one for Scabior, and one for Katherine. She had been reading quietly in her tent when it dropped into her lap. It had a wax seal with an "M" stamped into it. She tore it open curiously.

_To Miss Katherine Harper,_

_Due to your honorable assistance to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, your presence is requested at the Celebration Banquet hosted by the Ministry of Magic on Friday evening, the seventeenth of December at seven o' clock._

_Attire is formal. We look forward to your company. _

When she had finished reading, the letter folded itself back up neatly. Katherine went outside the tent looking for Scabior and found him with his feet propped up just finishing his own letter.

"Have you come to escort me to the ball?" he teased when he saw her walk up.

"So you got one too," she said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah looks like we'll be getting some sort of award. Ministry does these kinds of things all the time. Waste o' money if you ask me. Boring as hell."

"Do we have to go? I can't remember the last time I wore a dress..." said Katherine agitatedly.

"I guess we don't have to..." said Scabior, "But you know...it probably wouldn't be so boring if we went together."

"What do you mean?"

Scabior stood up very straight and proper in front of Katherine putting one arm behind his back.

"Miss Katherine, it would do me a great honor if you would accompany me to the Ministry banquet," he said with a deep bow and a wink holding out his hand. Katherine laughed at his attempt to drop his accent but took his outstretched hand. She played along making a small curtsy and bowing her head.

"It would be my privilege." And with that, Scabior pulled her in tightly against his chest.

"You know there's going to be dancing," he said. Then he dipped her low gripping her waist with his strong arms.

"I'd do anything to see you in a suit," she grinned while fiddling with the collar of his dirty coat. He pulled her up but held her close, their faces only inches away.

"Anything?" he said suggestively. But before she could respond –

"Oi boss! 'Ow come Greyback gets invited to this and we — oh 'scuse me," said Todd as Katherine separated from Scabior's arms.

"No, no. Don' let me interrupt," he said mockingly while taking a seat and folding his arms, "Carry on. I'm not even here."

Scabior snatched the letter from Todd's hands and hit him hard across the head with it.

"Idiots don't get invited to special dinner parties," said Scabior walking off with the invitation. Katherine smirked and went back to her tent. The party was only a few days away and she had no idea where and how she was going to get a dress.

The next day started off like normal for everyone. They apparated to the approximate location and Katherine led the way, Scabior beside her as usual. All of a sudden they heard several popping sounds nearby.

"Hide!" Scabior hissed and at once all of the Snatchers disappeared. Scabior and Katherine huddled together behind a large tree. She tried to make a step forward out of his grasp to see but he pulled her in tighter.

"Stay close by me," he whispered looking distantly into the woods. They could hear people talking.

"These aren't the people we're looking for. They're still farther off.," whispered Katherine, "There are five people here now," she paused, "Something else is there. Something that isn't human." Suddenly there was a deafening roar and the rattling of a cage. Scabior peered around the tree.

"Dragon smugglers. We can get some real gold for them," said Scabior calmly.

"Are you insane?" hissed Katherine, "They have a live dragon over there and you want to try and capture them?"

"It's not full grown and it's in a cage!" whispered Scabior. Katherine just stared at him incredulously.

"Fine. You stay here," Scabior signaled to the other Snatchers. Katherine watched from behind the tree as they all sneakily surrounded the smugglers.

She could hear Scabior questioning them but they didn't look as frightened as most of the muggle-borns did when they caught them. In fact, most of the bandits looked pretty calm...but that was only because they were prepared. Suddenly, spells were being shot back and forth. Loud bangs echoed through the forest as curses were deflected. Katherine tried to stay hidden as many of the smugglers scattered behind trees shooting spells around them. But abruptly, one of the bandits rounded the tree that Katherine was hiding behind. Shooting one last spell, he crouched down and turned around looking just as surprised as Katherine was.

"Who are you?" the man asked, but she didn't need to answer as he noticed the red band around her arm. Before she could even reach for her wand, the man grabbed her by the arm and drug her from behind the tree. He quickly grabbed her wand and threw it into the leaves. Then he pulled her up and stood behind her with his arm locked around her neck and shoulders holding his wand to her neck viciously.

"Hey Snatchers! Is this yours?" he shouted towards them all each in their own battles. Scabior had just stunned one of them while Greyback had another pinned to the ground. The rest of the Snatchers were still dueling. Scabior turned to Katherine's captor and was about to attack.

"Stay back! I'll do it!" The kidnapper dug his wand into Katherine's neck even more making her wince in pain. Scabior lowered his wand but didn't back away. The dragon rattled in its cage.

"Now why don't you just let us all go and you can have her back," Katherine struggled in the man's arms, but he held her back, "We can pretend this never happened." Greyback released his victim but the others were still fighting behind him.

"Fine, we'll let you go," Scabior raised his hands innocently. The man walked slowly towards the others while dragging Katherine with him.

"Hey guys knock it off!" he shouted to his fellow smugglers who scrambled to his side. Todd was on the ground and Campbell and Brooks stood panting a few feet away as the battle stopped.

"Hand her over," Scabior commanded. His team ran over and stood behind him. Greyback glanced at the restless dragon and whispered something to Brooks and Scabior.

"You let us go and she's yours," the smuggler said loosening his grip on Katherine's shoulders.

"It's a deal," said Scabior, his eyes twinkling. The smuggler let go of Katherine and shoved her forward but right as she was released, Brooks raised his wand ––

"Bombarda!" The cage crashed open and the dragon flew out blasting the air with a huge gust of flames and flinging Katherine across the forest floor. Then it soared into the air and disappeared into the sky. The last thing Katherine could remember was a chorus of popping sounds and the feeling of being lifted off the ground. Then everything went black...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the kind reviews! More chapters to come!  
**

Chapter Seven

Katherine slowly became conscious again but didn't open her eyes at first. She wasn't in the cold forest anymore. She was on a bed and there was someone beside her. Someone warm. Was he saying her name?

"Katherine. Katherine. Wake up. Please wake up." Katherine recognized the voice and opened her dazed eyes.

"Scabior," she said weakly. She was lying on his bed in the tent and he was sitting next to her.

"Shhh," he said softly, "You're hurt. Just lie still." He pulled off her jacket making her realize the pain she was in. She looked down at her scorched shirt.

"What happened to me?"

"Well Brooks let the dragon loose. The idiot forgot that dragons breathe fire and it burned you pretty bad," he pulled out his wand.

"I need to see the damage," he said looking at Katherine for consent and she nodded. He pulled the shirt and it tore apart easily revealing the burns all the way from her neck to her hip. He tossed the shirt away leaving her with her bra and her jeans. He rested his hand on the unburned side of her waist.

"Be very still," he said and began to gently trace her wounds with the tip of his wand while softly murmuring charms. An icy sensation lingered on her blistering burns starting at her neck. He repeated this until the fiery sting was replaced with a coolness. Katherine looked down and saw that the burns had totally faded away, not even leaving a scar. Scabior put his wand aside and cupped his warm hand around her neck.

"You should've left me. You should've gone after them," said Katherine. Scabior leaned in closer.

"But I didn't." She could feel his cool breath on her cheek.

"Why?" she asked. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips, then looked into her eyes.

"Because I care about you," he said simply. Katherine's heart suddenly released all the feelings she had been trying so hard to suppress as Scabior pressed his lips against hers again. He could be so rough with everyone else, but yet he was so gentle with her. He started off slow, but as she kissed him back he became more passionate. Soon he was on top of her, wrapping one hand tighter around her neck and running the other along her bare waist. Katherine tangled her fingers in his hair as she practically melted under his touch. No one had ever kissed her like this before.

He had wanted to take her many times before but never had the chance. Her smell, her taste, the shape of her body next to his, it was irresistible. Her tiny waist gave her the most delicious curves and he couldn't keep his hands off. He left her mouth and kissed all down her neck, leaving lingering bite marks here and there. He liked how quickly she had responded to him, how fast her heart beat when he kissed her. He felt her shiver in his arms and realized how bare her skin was. He pulled his own shirt over his head and helped her put it on.

The warmth of his shirt stopped her shivers immediately. He laid back down on her and began to kiss her jaw line trailing up to her ear. But something had caught Katherine's eye when he took off his shirt. The weeks of snatching and running had been good to his toned body. But it was what she saw on his chest that caught her attention. She pushed him away to get a better look.

"What?" he asked not wanting to separate himself from her. But Katherine was intrigued. On his chest were several tattoos. There were a few lines written in a script she couldn't read and several symbols.

"What's this?" she asked now leaning over him. He looked down to where she was pointing.

"Tattoo," he said, "From Azkaban."

"What does it say?"

"Scabior. Twelve years," he said quietly, "They're ancient runes."

"And these?" she pointed to the other symbols.

"Alchemy signs and my ID number."

Katherine stared at them all for a moment, tracing them with her finger. But Scabior took her hand, softly stroking it as he pulled her back down onto him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and tenderly kissed her head.

"Get some rest, love."

The next morning, Katherine woke up with Scabior still beside her. _So it wasn't a dream_. He was lying on his stomach with his bare back facing up. Katherine rolled onto her side and saw more tattoos on his back. Most of them were runes and other symbols but there was a small sparrow on his right shoulder blade. Its wings were spread like it was flying and was the only tattoo that wasn't a strange looking symbol. She looked farther down and noticed a scar stretched across his side near his ribs. There were three deep lines that looked like something had clawed him. _Greyback_.

She looked out towards the tent entrance and saw that it was getting a bit lighter outside. Being careful not to wake Scabior, she got up and went outside to make herself some hot tea. But just as she sat down to watch the sun rise, Brooks appeared from the woods.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same of you," he said a bit surprised.

"Oh well I feel much better," she said handing him a mug.

"Look I'm really sorry about the dragon," he said sitting across from her by the campfire, "It was Greyback's idea. He wanted to get back at the smugglers but I just had bad timing."

"Really, it's okay. Scabior healed me," Brooks looked up. Katherine could see the jealousy behind his eyes as he noticed the shirt she had on.

"Oh he did? What else did he do to you last night?" Katherine sensed someone walking up behind her.

"This," said Scabior who appeared from the tent, leaned down over Katherine's chair and gave her a deep kiss – right in front of Brooks. Brooks muttered something unintelligible and stomped off. Scabior watched him walk off with a satisfied grin on his face.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that," said Katherine looking up at Scabior still leaning over the chair.

"Sorry, it's in my nature," he said sarcastically.

"You can be sweet when you want to though."

"Or maybe it's just you rubbing off on me."

"Maybe so," Katherine brushed a strand of his wild hair out of his face, "But I do think you have a good heart, deep down."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you rescued me."

"You think I'm good for you?" Katherine looked at him a bit puzzled by his question.

"I think so." And with that, Scabior threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the woods. She kicked and hit but he didn't even flinch. She wasn't really worried until he set her down and threw her against a tree crushing his body against hers and holding her wrists tightly. She didn't know what he was going to do next as his open mouth hovered above hers, teasing her. One of his hands had slipped under her shirt, his fingers dangerously close to the latch of her bra.

He tilted his head, biting her ear and whispered, "You still think I'm good for you?" Katherine didn't know what to say and stared at him with her mouth agape. But it didn't matter because he quickly smothered her with kisses getting to know every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Katherine's tension lessened and she un-tightened her fists. Scabior also loosened his grip letting her wrap her arms around him. A gust of wind blew through the trees and Scabior could feel the goose bumps on her arms. He wrapped her in closer. With one last bite to her lip, he pulled away and looked at her with his head cocked.

"I'll be wanting my shirt back, you know," he said provocatively. Katherine smirked.

"Well you're not getting it," she said stepping past him and walking back towards camp.

"What if I traded you," he said following her.

"Trade you? For what?" But he didn't have a chance to answer her.

"There you are!" said Fenrir, "We've gotta get going!"

"Fine! Let's go then!" shouted Scabior back. He turned to Katherine.

"You stay here at camp. You need to rest."

"But –" Katherine protested.

"We won't be gone long," he said reassuringly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Go look under my bed." Then he winked and they all vanished with a pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Katherine stood next to the empty campsite with her arms crossed. She felt fine. Why did Scabior insist on leaving her behind? After everything that had happened between them in the last few hours, it felt strange to not have him near.

She decided to see what was hiding under his bed. She went into the tent and found a medium sized box tucked under. Curiously, she pulled it out, sat it on the bed and opened it. Inside was some sort of soft material. She lifted it out completely, revealing a silky floor-length dress. It was dark blue with a chiffon overlay.

Katherine stared at the dress, holding it in her hands in astonishment and surprise. She was definitely not expecting this. _How did he...? When did he...?_ Taking advantage of her privacy, she undressed and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly. There was a pair of heels sitting next to the box and of course they were just her size.

"Engorgio," said Katherine pointing her wand at the small mirror in the corner stretching it to her height. The dress was beautiful and no adjustments were needed at all. Scabior had to have known every curve of her body for it to fit this perfect. She took the dress off and tucked it away neatly.

It was a lonely afternoon with the Snatchers gone and Katherine spent her time idly reading. She had just drifted off when a chorus of cracks sounded outside the tent.

"Kate we're back!" said one of the crew. Katherine walked outside to greet them, eager to see Scabior.

"Were you able to manage without my help?" said Katherine jokingly.

"Oh yeah we managed," said Greyback snickering. Fresh blood dripped from his spiky fingernails.

"You didn't –" but she quickly realized she didn't want to know, "Where's Scabior?"

"Oh well when we dropped off the mudbloods at the Ministry, we ran into Yaxley," said Campbell, "He wanted a word with Scabior, said it was urgent."

"When will he be back?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Brooks testily. Katherine glared back.

"Because we have a banquet tonight and I thought he was coming too."

"Oh he said he'd meet you in the Atrium," said Campbell, "What time did he say?"

"Five till seven, I believe," said Todd.

"I thought he said eight?" replied Campbell.

"Oh yeah maybe it was five till eight," added Todd.

"Or maybe he said nine?" said Campbell. But Katherine's patience had already run out and she briskly began walking towards the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Campbell.

"Getting some fresh air!" she barked back. She had grabbed her satchel full of her belongings. _I am definitely going to need to clean up for tonight._ She walked swiftly towards the pond she had discovered a few days ago while wandering in the woods. Using her wand she carefully cast a disillusionment charm around her. Then she did her best to cast a warmth spell to the cold water of the pond. After undressing, she slipped into the steaming water with her precious bar of soap in hand. It felt wonderful to have the water envelop her. The feeling of the soap gliding across her and the dirt melting away was so soothing and her mind was put at ease.

The sun was beginning to go down so Katherine dried off, dressed and walked back to camp. Avoiding the other men around the campfire, she went inside the tent. She sat in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She had glanced in the mirror occasionally but her new life was so fast paced she never had time to worry about her appearance. The red locks had grown long past her shoulders. They still curled at the ends like always. Her face was much narrower than she remembered but her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes had a twinkle to them. Her skin was fair but it glowed with life. _Face it Katherine. You're in love._ She usually threw her hair in a messy braid while snatching but this time she left it down. Then she carefully took out the box from under the bed and put on her new dress. She glanced at the small clock on the table. _Ten till eight._ _Doesn't hurt to be a little early._ She poked her head out of the tent entrance.

"I'm leaving for the Ministry. I'll be back later," she said to the Snatchers busy eating around the campfire. She quickly turned back into the tent ignoring their comments on her formal appearance.

Katherine grabbed her wand and with a sudden 'woosh' she apparated into the huge Atrium. Her heels clicked on the dark floor as she landed in the empty room. She could sense a few people around the atrium but Scabior never appeared. She walked idly over to the enormous fountain. The sounds of water trickling were unfamiliar to her ears having never been in the atrium when it was so empty.

She watched a few wizards strolling out from the shadows talking. A witch apparated and walked briskly towards a hidden door. _Where is he?_ Glancing at the clock, it was almost eight. Suddenly there was a loud crack that echoed through the hall and Katherine looked to see where it came from. A figure was walking towards her.

_Damn she looks good._ Scabior almost stopped in his tracks when he realized it was Katherine standing so elegantly next to the fountain. She glowed against the dark tiles of the atrium and the dress fit her perfectly like he knew it would. He noticed she had left her hair down to curl temptingly down her exposed back. _She's perfect._

As he approached her, the shadows lifted and she realized it was Scabior walking towards her looking effortlessly enticing in his solid black suit and his now somewhat tamed hair pulled back in a low ponytail as always.

He walked slower as he got nearer and their eyes met. He was only foot away and he smoothly wrapped his hands around her waist, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "You look beautiful." She looked down smiling softly as he held out his arm which she took. He led her through the winding halls of the Ministry until they heard voices and music.

Two dark double doors were open allowing the clamor of the party inside to escape. Scabior was greeted by several ministry people. Katherine was reduced to mingling with all of the Ministry folks invited. It felt very similar to a party she had once been to hosted by Professor Slughorn when she was at Hogwarts. Only this time she was having small talk with several Death Eaters instead of a few Ravenclaws. A sickening flash of pink flew through the corner of her eye and Katherine knew immediately who it was. Not a second had passed before that frightful pink was tapping her champagne glass to call everyone's attention.

"Welcome all of you to the Ministry's Celebratory Banquet!" Umbridge squeaked. Katherine found Scabior's arm. He noticed the irritated look on her face as she clenched his arm tightly.

"We're keeping it very informal but I would like to recognize a few outstanding witches and wizards for their work in the advancement and maintenance of the Muggle-Born Registry," Umbridge gave a cheeky grin, Katherine rolled her eyes, "As you know, our new Ministry prides itself with its purity and cohesiveness. Others have worked tirelessly to do the same for the magical community. Our mission is to put muggle-borns and muggles back in their rightful place! It is an abomination to have such scum diluting the power that we share. After all, Magic is Might!"

At this, a few wizards shouted, "Hear, Hear!" and the ballroom erupted in applause.

"I would like to award our head of Magical Law Enforcement, Yaxley for his efforts..." Umbridge drolled on awarding several witches and wizards with small pins. Katherine was beginning to worry if she would ever quit talking until –

"And finally, I would like to recognize Scabior, one of our top Snatchers, and his assistant Miss Harper, for their team's 100th catch!"

Next thing she knew, Katherine was being dragged up to face Umbridge with the ringing sound of applause filling her head. A small plaque was thrust into her hands as she was shoved in front of a camera and blinded by a flash of light. But Katherine didn't have a chance to smile as her thoughts consumed her. _What is she playing at? Is she trying to make me one of them? Or is she just trying to mock my misery?_

Katherine was being guided by someone through the crowd, feeling the occasional pat on the back by one of the guests. She realized it was Scabior once she came to her senses. He had taken her through a set of beautiful dark French doors onto an outdoor patio away from the party.

A million thoughts raced through Katherine's brain. And Scabior could tell. The awards stopped and smooth music could be heard in the other room.

"What's on your mind?" Scabior asked grabbing her by the side and swinging her to the music.

Katherine hesitated. _You._

"Oh nothing… just feeling a little out of place," she reckoned.

"Come on. Get out with it."

"I dunno…This just isn't…me. I feel different. Like I've changed. I'm not myself anymore. But Umbridge is trying to turn me into one of her followers. I dunno," Scabior spun her around slowly, listening carefully, "I want to be me. I want to be the girl my dad raised me to be," Katherine said thoughtfully.

"You feel like you're disappointing him?" Scabior asked.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Katherine," Scabior stopped dancing and looked her straight in the eyes, "You are the reason he's still alive. You are definitely not a disappointment to him," he said earnestly, "I would be proud if I were him."

Katherine stared back at him soaking in his words. She knew he meant them. It seemed like the only time she really did feel herself was when she was around Scabior. But she made a choice to work for the opposite team. She was paying the price for her father's life. And although snatching isn't a pretty job, she was definitely enjoying the company. And that's what made her feel the most guilty. While her father rotted in Azkaban, a fighter for the good, Katherine flirted with the bad, almost forgetting what she stood for. It felt like an angel and a devil sat on her opposite shoulders. One saying, "Stay true to yourself and stand your ground." The other saying, "Who says your punishment can't come with a little fun?" These confusing thoughts swarmed Katherine's brain like flies.

But all of the buzzing worry and guilt was silenced when Scabior leaned in and kissed her lips, wrapping his warm arms strongly around her body. His hands trailed down her back as he pulled her into him, squeezing her butt. She kissed him back savoring his comfort and warmth that she desperately needed right now.

Scabior backed her up, pushing her against one of the columns on the patio. Never taking his hands off her, he slid his tongue into her mouth and pressed himself against her tantalizingly. She could feel his hardness through her thin dress. His dominance with her was all she wanted in her vulnerable state. No more thinking tonight, no more worrying, no more deciding. Tonight she was playing on the dark side.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Scabior seductively with a nip to her ear…

And in a flash they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry this took me so long to update! School is very busy. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter Nine

Katherine's feet barely lifted before she touched solid ground again, this time on mossy grass instead of cold marble. They had apparated into a clearing deep in the woods. Katherine couldn't sense anyone for miles. _Alone at last_.

But Katherine didn't have much time to take in her surroundings before Scabior pounced on her again. He kissed her fervently. Grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist, he hoisted her up and pushed her back up to the nearest tree. Katherine squeezed her thighs tightly around him rubbing against the thickness in his pants.

"I want you Katherine," whispered Scabior leaving her mouth. He trailed his hands down her chest pulling down her sleeves and exposing her breasts, squeezing them roughly with one hand and sucking her nipples playfully. Katherine moaned with delight, her nipples hardening, and her wetness growing.

Then Scabior picked her up again and threw her on the mossy ground, collapsing on top of her and smothering her with more kisses. Katherine wanted so badly to touch him like before after the dragon incident, so she ripped off his shirt and buttons when flying. She trailed all the way down his chest with her fingers until she landed on his belt which she unlatched for him. Then she rolled over on top of him and helped him slide his pants off. He too ripped off the rest of her clothing and kissed all over her neck. Katherine yearned to feel him inside her. She rubbed her clit all over his member until it was soaking.

"Someone's wet," snickered Scabior.

"And someone's happy to see me," winked Katherine grasping his long thick dick and licking the tip teasingly.

Scabior couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over on top of her and slid inside her like he'd wanted to for months now. Katherine let out a joyful sigh as he began pumping in and out of her, getting deeper with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around his back while he took her wrists and held them tightly above her head so she couldn't move. Scabior pounded her giving her a mix of pleasure and pain, which she loved. She loved his dominance, his aggressiveness, his skill with her.

Tactfully he flipped her over and entered her from behind getting faster and faster. His hands groped her butt cheeks and with each thrust he would give them a little slap. Katherine was at the point of screaming. He reached around and covered her mouth and with his other hand massaged her dangling tits. He slid in and out of her wetness furiously until at last, with one final slap, he came, filling her with warmth inside her.

Scabior collapsed next to her in the soft grass, breathing heavily, his skin glistening with sweat. Katherine did the same, next to him. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; every star was visible. They pondered the heavens for a few moments in silence until Scabior rolled over on his elbow and stared at Katherine.

"What?" laughed Kate. He kept looking at her and toyed with a piece of her hair. He leaned down and kissed her innocently.

"Nothin' beautiful," he said. The moonlight shined through his tangled hair highlighting that signature red streak; his muscles even more defined through the shadows.

"Come on let's go get some sleep."

Scabior stood up tall and quickly threw on his clothes again. Katherine tried to pull together the remains of her dress but Scabior snickered.

"Ere ya go," he draped his coat over her and they apparated back to camp. Thankfully everyone had already gone to bed and Scabior and Katherine did the same. Slipping into Scabior's warm bed, Katherine felt safe next to his warm frame. He wrapped his arm around her as she lay on his chest.

"A good fucking makes ya sleepy huh Kate?" teased Scabior. Katherine chuckled still digesting everything that had happened.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," said Kate.

"Well that means I did a good job!"

"More than a good job," Kate told him, "Amazing…"

Scabior laughed to himself and pulled her in tighter rubbing her back.

"You're not so bad yourself Kate," he said softly. Then he kissed her on the head and they both fell sound asleep.


End file.
